


血夜火车杀人事件Crossover完整版

by Liyizhan



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan





	血夜火车杀人事件Crossover完整版

血夜火车杀人事件  
Crossover  
Warn：黄利辉 x唐仁 本质衍生前提下的crossover  
想写火车要素。除了曼谷大环境，地名皆neta，因为年份差异所以小细节不同原片。  
1.  
林默来到唐仁小屋的时候，唐仁正在整理不知道什么东西，厚厚的一沓沓，沾满了灰尘，书和泛黄的A4纸胡乱地叠在一块，挤满了小小的房间。

“你等等啦！我马上好啦！”唐仁说着加快了手上的动作，没想到忙中反而出错，一不小心，又一堆文件从高处掉了下来，砸中唐仁让他吃了一身灰。

小小的房间无比昏暗，八卦，水晶像，木刻，橡木珠链杂七杂八地挂在木架上，搭着墙上贴着的秘符和黑乎乎的相框，总显得阴森可怖了点。林默下意识地走向了窗帘，亚麻布质的手感磨得他痒痒。他冷不防把窗帘打开，一旁滚在各色杂物里的唐仁像老鼠见光一样抖了抖，突乎其来的阳光总有些扎眼。

又过了一会儿，唐仁终于有空闲理会林默。他拍拍手上的灰，笑嘻嘻歪着头看向林默。

“唐人街第一神探，包你满意啦。”

林默觉得这句话好像少了点什么，歧义过滤了几番还余留着过之不及的微妙。

“我想请你做我的师父。”

糖衣炮弹加免费劳工的诱惑下唐仁终于“勉为其难”地收下了林默这个徒弟，每日林默除了干干杂工，就是破 Crimaster上的案，唐仁白天经常不在家，时而跑去快乐麻将，时而找找丢失猫狗。有时候晚上，林默在所谓侦探社宅了大半天打算起身回家的时候，才刚刚撞上唐仁风风火火地回家，裤子不知道为什么撕破了几个口子，露出来的地方是超越脸色几个色号的白。

怎么养成这样的。林默腹诽。

唐仁晚上干什么，林默四下一顾就明白了。橡木桌子虽乱，倒是乱中有序地藏着文房四宝，再看看空中拉着的吊绳和木夹子，几瓶金粉压着红纸，门外还有晒出去的对联，估摸着十之八九唐仁也搞搞写写对联啊符咒啊跳跳大神的迷信活动的副业来补贴家用。林默看得一清二楚，如果唐仁今晚去泡夜店不在家，门上铁龙的鼻子必是倒着的，这是他和泰哥他们的小小心照不宣。常人或许不在意的东西可躲不过侦探的眼光。

今晚的唐仁醉醺醺的，或者说，只是裹满了酒气，仔细一瞧，昏黄灯光下的眼珠亮晶晶的。两人寒暄了几句，林默就扣上门，回家去了。在这里，唐仁不和他说话的时候，和在家里也没有什么差别。

他最后关上门的时候从门缝里看见，看见唐仁拿起一块看不清什么的，像一块透明玉器的玩意，对着灯光在细细地把玩。好像是镇纸，唐仁的屋子里有千千万万的小玩意，他哪知道，这是谁的一件，又是哪的一件。

大概顶着唐仁徒弟的名号过了那么一年，那么平淡的一年。

林默倒不在意警局还是周遭的谁谁嘲笑他“唐仁徒弟”的名号，顶多会因为无法捕捉Q的踪迹而有些焦虑，加之唐仁对林默，除了丢给他一些奇奇怪怪的生活上的杂事，倒也没怎么管他，说实话，日子过得还不错。

唐仁不知道从什么地方跑回来的时候，林默正鼓捣着Crimaster。一份泰式木瓜沙拉被丢给林默，他不必瞧便知是特制加量版的一份。放下手机打开塑料袋，今天唐仁终于记得给他加了鱼露和花生米。

“懒不死你，下次自己去买啦。”

“带一次饭500铢。”

“那你以后都得让我带。”

唐仁拿人手短，话音都软起来。

林默吃了一半，发觉塑料碗边多一层红，他抬起碗，底下竟然压了层喜帖。

“唐仁，阿香，结婚？”

林默无语地抬头，上个月阿香刚和陈先生结婚，两个人正快乐蜜月中，也不知道唐仁是哪根筋搭错，要靠写婚帖的方式自我意淫。

“假的。”唐仁笑了笑，“是骗我外甥的啦。我让你给我看看系不系写的很真啦。”

“师父结婚这件事就显得很假了。”

“靠。老子玉树临风风流倜傥，随便找个女人都能结婚啦！”

“那师父为什么不找个师娘？”林默歪头问。

“去去去，小孩子年级轻轻不学好就问点这个，给我看看帖子啦。到时候要去美国，别搞得他怀疑起来就不去了啦。”

林默极其想笑，一个是他比唐仁大了三岁，唐仁却搞得像他长辈一样。

后来他看着看着婚帖觉得更好笑，如此错漏百出的婚帖，真得能把唐仁的外甥勾去美国吗？

再后来他笑不出来了，因为唐仁的外甥叫秦风，那份奇奇怪怪的婚帖就真是一把长长的钩子，把他一钩钩去了美国。

2.  
唐仁不在家的时候林默一手包揽了唐仁侦探事务所的全部活计，偶尔给坤泰打打下手，借机继续找寻Q的线索。他借坤泰的便利搬了一箱旧的卷宗回了事务所，打算按照往昔“清道夫”行动的时间，地点，排查和计算“雇主”的行动规律。才翻了一沓，他就忍不住吐槽，什么年代了，还用卷宗，用电脑该多方便。再往下翻，好些页码由于保管不善，竟已经有些被虫蛀了。

他翻卷宗翻到一半，颇有些眼酸肩疲，想动一动手脚，不知怎的踢到一个木像，木像一倒，好死不死砸中了什么模型一样的东西，上边的小球全部稀里哗啦地落了下来，于是一地唏哩呼噜。

林默这才发现，唐仁竟然在事务所的一角装了个DNA模型。

他回头，重新审视着房间。唐仁的打扮虽然邋遢，屋子倒干干净净，角落和四方堆积满满却整齐，古朴和现代的东西明明格格不入，却恰好地彼此相契。唐仁并不懂那些东西，却总能恰好地比在一块，像拼拼图一样拼完了这间房屋。

这些东西还未使得林默有所感触，眼下他需要做的，只是摸索着那些四处乱滚的小球，赶紧复原那个模型，他可不想听唐仁因为一个模型疯狂唠叨。

又过了那么一两周，唐仁终于风尘仆仆地回了家，还带了个拖油瓶的秦风回了泰国。国内正值暑假，秦风索性回到泰国来消磨假期，顺带真真切切地走一趟大皇宫。

唐仁咋咋呼呼地闯进屋子里的时候没撞上林默，打电话也不通，索性不管了。他打量着这间屋子，虽然当年秦风有住在这，但那时是喝醉了抢了唐仁的床，搞得唐仁得睡外边椅子上，后来还是去宾馆住了。 

“你来玩一趟嘛，就住得好点啦，住我这脏不拉几的还挤我位子。泰国物价很低的，不用担心钱啦。”唐仁拉着秦风的脖子胡咧咧，他忽然发现这个几年前只比他高一点点小屁孩，如今于他得半踮着脚才能挽他脖子了。

秦风倒是不在乎小个子男人的踮脚尊严，只是左右环顾：“你，你，你不让我住这，是因为你带别人晚上回家嘛？”

“靠，你个小结巴，别污你舅舅清白啊！”

“表，表的！”秦风即使结巴也不愿给舅舅压一头，“你看那个架子，不是你的东西。”

他走近书架，在一堆花花绿绿的黄色杂志下扒出几本科学周刊：“这也是，是，是你的品位？”

“嗨，那算什么。”唐仁摆手，“那是我徒弟的东西啦，他平时有看的，是做化学老师的啦，脑子很厉害的。”

“就你？收徒弟？”

“怎么？我就不能有徒弟啦？”唐仁边洗手边回怼，想了想林默说到底毕竟没有超过秦风的排名，没有炫耀的底气，他索性略去了林默也玩那个ppt的事情。

秦风瞥了唐仁一眼，没再管他，一个人拎着行李，去酒店了。

他不知道的是唐仁是看着他走的，一个人躲在门缝后看着他走远，走到尽头再不见影子。

待秦风走远，唐仁一个后跳跳进了屋子，迅速地拉上窗帘。他站在木椅上往墙上方翻翻弄弄，去摸索墙上一角某个隐秘的木质相框。唐仁从相框后一拉，拉出一张泛黄的相片，相片上两个男子半身并坐，一个人微微地笑着，而另一个人的脸早被抡圆了扣去，使得灰白的相片显得略有些可怖。

昏黄的灯光摇摇晃晃。唐仁想，好像今晚要下暴雨。

3.  
后来唐仁觉得，真不该收了黄利辉，或者说，细伟。

可是后悔又怎样呢。他根本防不了黄利辉，黄利辉太像被人抛弃的小狗，像刚从内地流落到泰国的他，失魂落魄流离失所。

很快他发现，他捡的不是一条狗，是一条野狼，而他从头到尾都是一个不折不扣死心塌地的东郭先生，只不过这头狼是用另一种方式折磨他罢了。

那是颂帕案件结束后不久，秦风后来因为备考的事情，提前回了国。唐仁又恢复了平日的马仔生活，加之拿到了警方的一笔赔偿金，日子很快又变得快活起来。

黄利辉压根是个意外。那天唐仁给楼下婆婆抓小狗抓了一天毫无所获，一肚子饥肠辘辘地回到家的时候黄利辉正躺在唐仁家门前犯哮喘。他其实并没有想管他的意思，这样的人这样的事每天在泰国发生成千上万次，生命本就是平白无故舞动的灰烬，并没有衡量的乐趣。唐仁捡他回家，纯粹纯粹就是，是什么？异乡见同乡的原生之情？

还是他根本受不了黄利辉的眼神？

于是他把黄利辉捡回家，帮他喷哮喘的药，给孱弱的黄利辉上药—拉开黄利辉的上衣，干涸的血迹几乎要把衣服和皮肤死死地黏合至永不分离。

这也是正常的，在泰国。唐仁闭上眼睛想。他倒了盆热水，找了块新一点的毛巾，一点点擦去黄利辉身上的血迹。每擦一寸，黄利辉都会颤抖一下，而唐仁也被贴近的，黄利辉有些蓬松的发型弄得痒痒。好在唐仁虽然为人大大咧咧，真照顾人也算得上细心，也没真弄疼黄利辉，他哼哼几下，越发乖乖地配合唐仁。

“你这人，还搞纹身？这么大，不疼嘛？”唐仁试图挑起话题，可惜黄利辉软硬不吃，坚持沉默到底。

黄利辉比唐仁高大半个头，没一件唐仁的衣服套得上他，试了好几件宽松的衣服依然套不上后唐仁悻悻：“我的衣服也不屑得给你穿啦。”

想想都是男人，又没有脱裤子，半裸，就半裸吧。

“你不要死在这里啦，你死在这我可麻烦了，明天带你回家。”

唐仁说到回家的时候，黄利辉的肩膀颤了颤，旋即又恢复了平静。

“……黄利辉。”嗫嚅的声音很模糊，但磁性十足。

“你说什么？”唐仁一时半会没听清。

“……我叫黄利辉。”他终于大声起来。

然后是一阵咕咕声。原来是都饿了。黄利辉倒无所谓，唐仁觉得在人前肚子饿有些没脸，本来是稍稍偏过头，没成想他无心抬头一瞄，正对上黄利辉湿漉漉的眼神。

“饿死鬼。”唐仁呸了一口，起身钻进厨房。这个点他懒得出门，就先翻翻存货。好在冰箱里恰好还有两包方便面，几个鸡蛋和番茄，两根香肠。唐仁虽不能说是厨艺过人，也算是有一点自己的门道，锅碗瓢盆晃荡几下，河北特色泰式风味番茄鸡蛋面就正式出锅了。

唐仁先黄利辉一步下筷，呼噜呼噜吃了小半碗，见黄利辉不动筷，催着他吃。

很很后来唐仁回忆的时候才发现黄利辉不是不想吃，只是盯着他的嘴，就像每一头野狼都会端详猎物那样谨慎。但此时此刻唐仁也没有多想，只当他是害羞，于是自己继续吃，表示自来熟和不在乎。

好一会黄利辉也开始吃，一口一口，细细抿着面。溏心蛋煮得刚刚好，筷子轻轻一拨便流出了蛋黄，金色的流心使人食欲大开。

终于等到黄利辉吃完。唐仁边洗着碗边和黄利辉打哈哈，方知他算是黑户，证件一概不全，开房都开不了。

整理黄利辉衣服的时候唐仁这才发现黄利辉随身还带着一把刀，搞过小商品地摊的唐仁一眼就识得，刀鞘华丽而精美，阿修罗铜铃怒目，惊绝天人，刀也锋利。唯一美中不足是，刀材不配刀鞘，色不纯，价值怎么得折扣大半，可惜了刀鞘上的修罗绝色。他对这些廉价的小玩意不感兴趣，看了几眼又还给了黄利辉。

唐仁打开柜子，是前天买的一叠替换的席子，铺在地上，倒也勉强给黄利辉做半个铺子。闷热的夏天，被子都可以省掉。

于是关灯。疲劳的一天，也应该写上句号。这是唐仁。

黄利辉的起笔才刚刚开始。

夜至深处时，忽然有些闷热。唐仁努力想大口呼吸，却越发觉得难受。梦里阿香正热烈索吻，唇舌湿润，夏蝉鸣切切，干柴烈火时。

紧接着阿香用力地掐了掐唐仁的腿。

唐仁终于醒了。

本该躺在地上的男人不知什么时候爬上了唐仁的床，红舌如刀长驱直入，赤裸的胸膛滚烫着压在唐仁的身上。唐仁本就矮黄利辉大半个头，黄利辉的胳膊稍稍一夹，便箍得唐仁无处逃亡。

“你你你你你？！白眼狼啊！”唐仁越推，黄利辉的劲反而更大。明明是一股病恹恹的样子，执着起来却狠得可怕。

他不是没亲吻过，也不是未曾被唇舌体恤过，可确没有体味过染着铁锈气味的啃噬。一股药的涩味从病恹恹的男人口中传来，兴许是早有所图谋而提前喷了药。唐仁恨恨，暗自咒骂着黄利辉别的不行，处处是心眼。

拥吻结束，紧接着，黄利辉的手指摸进了唐仁的衣服，粗糙的指节摩擦着唐仁的肌肤，磨过他的胸膛，他得寸进尺，又用双腿困住唐仁，而唐仁咬着牙，拒绝投降，拒绝先把自己交代给他。

先交代，就是输了。可这不是爱情，哪里有什么交代？

他的手不知道什么时候搭上了黄利辉的背，克制得过度便划下了一道道的血痕。

不太爱说话的黄利辉忽然开口：“你好白，像女人一样白。”

“我……靠！”唐仁忽然放弃消极抵抗，用力踹着黄利辉的下身，毫无用处，反而让黄利辉箍得更紧，让唐仁输了个彻彻底底。

终于放弃的唐仁叹了口气，他这会子忽然一瞬灵光，有意无意开始仔细端详着黄利辉胸口的纹身。原来是不动明王。

不动明王，万般色相。

依涅哩底方，不动如来使。  
持慧剑罗索，顶发垂左肩。  
一目而谛观，威怒身猛焰。  
安住在盘石，左眼憎视斜。

“甜蜜蜜，我笑得甜蜜蜜……”唐仁被电话吵醒，昨夜回忆的噩梦让他无比头疼。电话里秦风催着他去大皇宫催得紧。

唐仁跳下床，仓促洗漱中拍了拍自己的脸。

过去了。都过去了。

4.  
大皇宫。玉佛寺。丹嫩沙多。

只要你肯，曼谷的浪漫，可以从日升到月降而不落。秦风上次来的时候，吃的还未尽兴，这一次是捞圆了吃，从水果Shake吃到香兰叶鸡蛋烧，从炒粉吃到绿豆糕，各色风味，无一不足。秦风一笑，露出两颗虎牙便是少年意气。午饭两人相对着吃，唐仁偶尔抬起头看见秦风露着虎牙大快朵颐的吃相，总觉得有种他长不大的错觉。

小摊人来人往，远处几个青年在放鞭炮，青烟红片，一道喧嚣，唐仁吃饱喝足，一边看着秦风吃，一边暗自琢磨着昨晚的噩梦。他忽然觉得口袋沉甸甸的，随手一摸，原来是出门时随手摸进口袋的寻龙尺，和几块叮铃啷当的零钱。

远处，一头大象披着华彩的纱丽，被人驱使着走来。鼻子一扭，送出飞镖，准星歪了，砸中镖板边缘。驯象人不很满意，用鞭子狠狠抽了大象几下。彼时驯象人远处的形貌同近处玩鞭炮的青年的身影叠在一起，影影绰绰，不见真切，那青年又梳着半蓬松的发型，看起来十分柔软，笑着肆虐，神色渐渐地在唐仁眼中同那个暗夜的男人交织起来。

他口袋中的寻龙尺不可名状地动了动。

梦起来的时候，人的脚步就飘了，一步一步软绵绵，踏在云巅，享受轻飘飘的自在，和随时跌堕的惊惧。就像他和黄利辉发生的那些事，体感充足却缺乏实感，啃噬痛极却不真切。

那个糟糕的夜晚结束后，黄利辉在第二天早上独自消失。唐仁本以为是什么露水情缘，只当被狗咬了一口，往后照旧做他的马仔，泡他的夜店。

没想到黄利辉是黑夜的小偷，那之后暴雨来时的深夜，他会从各个角落入侵唐仁的房屋，宛若翻过院墙偷情一般自如而悄然，或迂回婉转，或单刀直入，又在第二天一早情人迷迷糊糊睡眼朦胧之际悄悄离开。

更可怕的是唐仁也日益着迷于此。他不是没有经验，只是单遭遇过露水情缘，隔日便记忆不起。歌词写往事若变记忆便迷人，只是往事若不深刻，也无从变记忆，更无缘迷人。他在一个暗黄的夜晚，救了沾满血的黄利辉，于是黄利辉就跟蚀刻在心底一样忘不掉了，更何况，总有一种被记住的感觉，被记住而非被憎恶的感觉总是好的。

再者，拥有一个长期炮友而非滥交有利于身体健康，唐仁在心底坚定举起健康卫士的大旗。或者说自嘲。

只有一回，黄利辉是在无雨的黄昏敲了唐仁的门。唐仁下意识想拉上窗帘，却被黄利辉抓住手腕。阳光柔和地游入房间，轻轻地亲吻着那些木质古朴的相框和木椅。

那确实是像恋爱中的人会做的事情，两个奔三奔四的傻子笨手笨脚地架起三脚架，就单单为了拍一张合照。相机是黄利辉不知道从哪里变出来的，拉了一条长长的线链接着快门。唐仁很久没有如此郑重其事地拍一张照片，缩了缩肩膀，十二万分地紧张，倒是黄利辉，淡淡地笑着还十分上镜。

在唐仁对黄利辉时而模糊时而清晰的回忆中，黄利辉的眼神是最忘不掉的那个，纯粹却不干净，沉默但深情。记忆中黄利辉不爱说话，唐仁逐渐逐渐也不愿自找没趣，但黄利辉想要什么总写在眼睛里，每一次四目相对都让唐仁或明了，或生气，或面红耳赤。

唐仁完全忘记了为什么照片只照了一张，还留给了他，那台相机也给黄利辉放进了书架的最上面一层。来来往往事务所的坤泰和黄兰登都不会发觉，房屋一角高高的书架看似常年无人问津，却总被人精心打理得一尘不染。

照片是黄利辉去洗的，唐仁一个人趴在照相馆门口的栏杆上发呆。守夏节到了，许许多多的居民正抱着蜡烛，在街边游走。

他忽然想抽一支烟。唐仁其实不擅长抽烟，但坤泰会抽，黄兰登更是烟枪，烟在唐仁手中不过是礼品，钥匙，或者是打点一番的通行证，随身携带，价格不菲。

但他今天很想抽。磨了几下火石，就干干烧在那，小小的红点悄悄地躲在了满街烛火的背后。

手指试着换了个姿势，唐仁尝试过嘴，没几下便呛了一大口，烟差点没抓稳，在他指尖晃荡了几下，旋即忽然被黄利辉抽走。黄利辉不知什么洗好了照片，眼下正直接拿走唐仁的烟，咬在嘴中，颇熟练地抽了一大口。

“你个……”唐仁骂道一半忘词了，因为黄利辉正用那种勾人的眼神看着他，咬了只烟更加色气。他蓬松的头发长得有些长，稍稍盖住了些上颚，只显得眉目更深情，笑容更妖孽。

好看的人。唐仁气得挠了挠爆炸头，想着赶紧有一天也做个更华丽好看的，别被比了下去。

彼时象群经过。铜锣、扬琴和象脚鼓的声音夹杂在一块，悠悠地传了过来。唐仁回头，笑了笑：“哎呀，既然来了泰国啦，就多看看吧。”

黄利辉摇摇头，他吐得这里烟雾缭绕。

象群经过时，有几只小象落了队伍，驯象人挥起鞭子，用力地抽打着小象，鞭挞的声音清脆又急促，隐隐还传来些笑声。伴着那些杂音，唐仁听得真切，黄利辉的呼吸也加重了。

“你不是……靠！”唐仁赶紧扶黄利辉坐下，半个身子贴上去，摸着黄利辉的口袋找舒喘灵，赶紧给他喷了几口，直到等到他呼吸舒缓了下来，唐仁才稍稍放了心。

“这个样子，就是让人担心啦。”唐仁用手拍拍黄利辉的胸口，他再抬头的时候，黄利辉的眼圈已经红了大半。

黄利辉不爱讲话，却很喜欢注视着唐仁。他的手指动了动，终究没有举起来。

那群象群终于走过，太阳若一枚蛋黄，悄然跌入星空底部。

只有今晚，黄利辉踏着月色离去。

秦风拉了拉唐仁的衣服，意思是得走了，唐仁在街边租了一辆人力，两个人颤颤悠悠地晃回了家。

“黑灯瞎火看手机，容易瞎眼啦。”唐仁摇摇秦风的肩膀。

网瘾少年不以为意我行我素，完全忽略舅舅贴心警告，继续畅游网络世界。唐仁也懒得管他，抬头向后一仰，看着淡淡的月亮慢慢地飘上路灯，闻见一股浓浓的桂花香在悠扬流转，心情也变得舒爽起来。

夜深的月亮总让人想起旧事。

有一晚温存，黄利辉忘记卸下腰间的刀，硌得唐仁腰间痒痒。喘息间隙，唐仁一只手摸上那把刀，手指顺着阿修罗的头发向上摸索，一道道纹路，刻得干干净净。

阿修罗者, 虽受天欲, 与天无别, 骄慢自高, 无谦下心。

真是恶鬼，难成一道。

“……叫出来。”黄利辉捏了捏唐仁的两颊。

唐仁死死地咬着牙，呼噜几声。到底还是放开了。

他像溺水了一样往下沉，所有的扑腾被黄利辉抱进怀里。清醒一点的时候唐仁也会紧紧抱住他，不要命了的抱着。黄利辉的个头很大，体重却有点虚，仿佛不被紧紧抱着，下一个暴雨的夜晚他就会轻飘飘地消失。唐仁的床依着窗，稍一抬头便能看见浓稠的金黄月亮镶嵌在夜空，稀疏的星衬着月亮越发孤寂。

第二天一早唐仁醒来的时候黄利辉早就消失了，只是今天在床头多留下了什么东西，唐仁仔细端倪，是小块的水晶镇纸，磨砂得十分细腻，中央刻着细细的透明小字，极其精致。唐仁还没来得及细看，下一秒坤泰就把他的电话给打爆了。

他在警局里穿梭，嫌恶他的人不会多看他一眼，他也用不在乎来返还。熟悉的人向他挥挥手，他报之以百倍灿烂的笑容。厌恶，就是要忘却，旋涡要一个一个跳，刺激才会一阵一阵地涌来，乐子才断不了。

抱着一大袋资料和给坤泰他们顺路带的午饭，唐仁蹦蹦跳跳的走进警局办公室。今天大家格外团结，平时吵闹的斗殴的看不顺眼的今天都聚在一块，时而窃窃私语，时而义愤填膺，黄兰登把一本书卷成卷拿在手上胡乱挥舞，脖子上跳出几根青筋。一旁的坤泰泰语和中文混杂着和警察局局长在呼呼叨叨。

唐仁竖起耳朵，什么命案啊，血啊，他听不真切。

“让开让开，翻了天了，怎么会有我唐人街第一神探不了解的案子呢？”

他风风火火地跳进人堆，借着身材的优势如鱼得水地抢到几份卷宗，半张晨报。

唐仁泰语混了几年也认了个大不吝，对着报纸拼了一下，血，火车，尸，肢解，三翻两下让他忽然有些反胃。再打开卷宗，照片惊得他呼吸一窒。小小的尸体剖开的腹没了内脏，四肢被绑在火车顶上，惨相令人不忍直视。

他赶紧翻开第二张照片，这回寒气直接从后背窜上头顶。

那是落在草丛中的一把佩刀。

阿修罗铜铃怒目，惊绝天人。

“泰，泰国的雨季，好，好长。”秦风忽然咕哝了几句，屏幕递给唐仁。

接下来的一周都是狂风暴雨。

5.  
人声鼎沸之中。

唐仁拍拍坤泰的肩膀，把他从口水四溅唇枪舌战的人堆中拉了出来：“泰哥，这刀，是在哪里看见的啊。”

坤泰瞅了瞅卷宗：“是在那女孩的车厢旁边发现的。”

“什么车厢？还不是一整辆火车啦？”

“火车呢，是废弃的车厢，那条路口是火车的换道口，昨天临时一辆车换道，看见前边一节车厢堵着，就看见上面那个。啧啧啧，下手得真是恶心，人呐，也挺……喏，那把刀就掉在近旁的草地上，验了一下，这刀上血迹和指纹都给擦干净了，嫌疑很大，所以给留住了。”坤泰看见唐仁脸色发青，便多问了句：“你见过这刀？别的不说，这外壳雕得还有点东西，不会很常见，要是刀里边好一点没准还值老些钱。”

“我哪见过啊泰哥，贵的东西我是没得碰的啦。”唐仁耸耸肩膀，“这图案呢，你说他少见，倒也就是个小小阿修罗，九头千眼火，非天阿修罗啦，以毒攻毒的，我家楼下骗骗游客的地摊上也就这种货色的啦。”

坤泰只当唐仁是个小角色，知道的不多，也就不管了。

唐仁像脚底着了火一般逃回了家。街边，巷尾，任何人的欢喜都与他无关。

他只想见到黄利辉，他想看见黄利辉甩着腰间的刀，用一脸无奈告诉唐仁，用眼神对他说他好傻，说刀有很多，这世上，不是只有我这一把。

他知道今夜暴雨，黄利辉不会爽约。暴雨是约定，是暗号，每一个夜晚总是暴雨开端，明月终结的。

黄利辉没有来。

分开八片顶阳骨，倾下半桶冰雪水。大夏天的。

熬了一夜的唐仁很生气，梦结束了。

不，其实黄利辉应该至少偷偷回来过一次，因为那张照片也忽如其来地消失了。但论滑头唐仁也不是吃素的，他早早偷摸摸地又重洗了一张。只是唐仁又担心谁查到了发现了会惹祸上身，索性悄悄扣去了自己的脸，留着另一半，也藏得很小心，门厅左面横三纵四的相框数得门儿清，偶尔想起，还会看一看。

其实不对，他应该把和黄利辉有关的一切东西扔掉，打开窗帘，清清晦气。

但他想不通。他的感情好像一文不值又去之何迅，可以让他的未婚妻在婚礼之上给他人投怀送抱，可以让阿香一个电话被陈先生勾向北方，更可以让昨夜还紧密相拥的情人在第二天就消失得无影无踪，甚至是疑似身负命案地狂奔而去。

他想不通。再回头的时候，心已经和那张照片一样，不知何时被秘藏得深了。可是，照片找不到了，可以一个一个相框地翻，心找不到了，到哪里可以去翻呢。

本来，秦风二度的泰国之行，应该算是很顺利的。暹罗百丽宫逛得好好的，闫先生不知道什么时候知道了秦风回来的消息，一下子套了两位回了黑帮，用十根金条买两人破案。黑帮那边某个大佬的囡囡，给发现剖腹取了心肝，死相极惨。大佬平时结怨颇深，难保不是仇人作案。

秦风对破案向来一腔热忱，唐仁又畏惧闫先生的势力，只得半推半就。这种同血啊剖啊的恶心案件，他兴趣缺缺。

当然，十根金条，也是不能辜负的。

林默忽然又回来了，颓丧了一段时间，又继续往常的生活。唐仁一问才知，是骗色又骗智。

“天涯何处无芳草啦。明天我给你写个恋爱符，戴够七七四十九天，保管你出门人见人爱，花见花杀啦。”唐仁说得眉飞色舞口干舌燥，换来林默一个无情白眼。后者低下头继续猛玩手机，全然不顾唐仁的一番苦心。

秦风奇怪，照理按唐仁的脾性，不半寒酸地挖苦一下，也少不得一点自恋，几年不见，居然已经很会安慰人了。

“这样吧。”秦风把闫先生那边拿的资料递给林默，“如，如果感觉心情不好的话，查，查查案子，换个心情，也，也会感觉好一点的。”

林默抬头，top2和top4瞬间达成默契。

这回终于轮到唐仁开始摸不着头脑，想了想，算了，他也没有Crimaster排行的那股竞争自觉。

黄利辉。细伟。

时间久了，黄利辉本人也会忘记自己究竟是黄利辉，还是细伟。

他本来以为，纵使是细伟还是利辉，名字也不过是个代号，只要时间够久，细伟就会变成利辉。后来才发现，温水煮青蛙只会让他对细伟更加憎恶，对利辉更加自卑。每喊一声细伟，他心上的血痂便被剥离一份，自尊也更跌堕一寸。

移民身份证很早就不见了，可能是丢在了麦田深处，也有可能从早上醒来就在枕头底下不翼而飞。黄利辉想，丢了就丢了，我又不是黄细伟。他如此憎恶细伟，却要和这个名字共存下去，渐渐地别人喊他细伟，或者他招呼别人自称细伟的时候，他都放弃了介意和在乎。黄利辉暗自觉着，每每他越介意越在乎，内心深处就越犯恶心。但恶心到极致他反而有点看开了，终究细伟是一具肮脏的皮囊，承载污秽的器皿，只要黄利辉是干净的，那就足够了。

他本来是想着希望的。挣的第一笔钱有大半被他拿去纹身，思忖着价格和纹路，最终他挑了一方不动明王，制怒，清心。那时候他还很开心，细伟有细伟的烦恼，可是黄利辉拥有黄利辉的快乐。

可黄利辉越想安定下来，命运却越觉得他做个浪子更合适。所以命运用台风吹掉他全部的庄稼，让农场主用鞭子死命地鞭笞他，苛责他的不善言辞，让他一步步攀登向安定的高峰，又在他辛苦伸出手攀爬最后一寸的时候用力踹开他。

他被命运一路从泰国的边陲小镇赶到曼谷，这个时候他还在相信努力改变命运。结果身体先宣告了不信，浓烈的哮喘像一条粘稠的蛇，挤满了他的呼吸，荼毒着他的背脊。他本想掏出口袋里的舒喘灵，可有那么一秒浑身失去了力气，他也猛然忘却了希望，急匆匆地盼着死神的降临，带来真正的解脱。

快死去的时候就像飘在云中一样，一切痛楚忽然感觉不到，他就那么慢慢地往下沉，往下沉，忽然发觉，要是现在真是死了，死得也未免太舒服了点。

他睁开眼睛，发觉自己正躺在一张软软的床上，床单和枕套画满了色彩斑斓的扑克，稍稍一抬头，可以看到淡淡的甜美的月亮，软乎乎地搭在树枝上打盹。

一个矮个子的男人从浴室里走出来，手上抱着一块毛巾，眼睛万般晶亮。

黄利辉偏头，看见他的舒喘灵正安静地躺在枕头的旁边。古朴的小屋拥挤，堆积，却温暖无比。

矮个子的男人操着浓浓的南方口音，起初有些聒噪，嘴上嫌弃着他不要死在这里给他带来麻烦，手上揾着毛巾的力度却恰到好处，热水轻轻触过被鞭笞的伤口，渐渐热红了黄利辉的眼眶。

“我叫唐仁啦。你也是从中国来的吧，出来混不容易啦。”

见黄利辉不说话，唐仁有些扫兴，咕哝了几句，重新专注于手上的毛巾。气氛一直很静，窗外时不时传来夏蝉的鸣叫，柔软，轻巧。

“……黄利辉。”

“你说什么？” 

“……我叫黄利辉。”黄利辉双手悄悄捂住脸。

6.  
黄利辉在火车站里做的是调度，经常要早早到场，组织装车，编组列车，偶尔还要开车，颇为烦琐，好在黄利辉不怕吃苦，做熟了也都适应了。那时日子过得很快乐，暴雨来临的时候他不用晚上出工，便偷偷去摸去唐仁的住所。有的时候他会看见一个胖胖的男人，唐仁喊他叫泰哥，在门口大嗓门地喊唐仁，几个人在门口唠嗑好久，楼灯亮大半个晚上，也有的时候楼灯早早关上，黄利辉从楼下向上望的时候，刚好能对上唐仁亮晶晶的双眼。

最后一次从唐仁身边离开的那一天，黄利辉没怎么睡，倒是唐仁睡得很迷糊，手扒着那把刀不松手。黄利辉笑了笑，小心地把唐仁搭住刀的手轻轻放下。他今天代替别人做一个凌晨三点的班，得早些出门。

穿过月台，黄利辉小跑着跳上了火车，钥匙一转，打开了车门，他轻车熟路地按了几个按钮，车载无线电调度电台上几个图标闪了闪，再过三刻钟，这趟列车将驶向下一站，并在那里报废和回收。

他几乎是有些珍惜地做着这辆火车最后一趟的日常清扫。打扫完毕时黄利辉见时间还有余，便决定趴在车头睡一会回笼觉。

后来他被乌鸦的尖叫声吵醒，刚醒来还有些头昏，凌晨两点多的天空还是暗沉沉的，让人有些眼晕。他定了定神，掣着拉杆，忙不迭地输入信号，手指在工作台上来回穿梭。黄利辉神情专注，全然未发觉腰间的异常。等到火车上路平稳了他松了一口气，手无意识的一摸，才知道刀没了，腰上空了。

那把刀本身是不值钱的，只是刀是他从家乡随身带过来的唯一的寄托，找不见总归是忧心的。

过了一会他开起了小差，左手把着拉杆，右手在四周摸索，越摸索不上，黄利辉越急切，越急切，他呼吸越喘，身体越发颤抖，火车因为不平稳的驾驶也微微加速了起来。他倒不急火车，自己手熟，稍稍稳住便不会出什么叉子。

下一站的火车铁路工眼瞧着这一路的火车走的太快，估摸着停不到指定位置，便从月台上跳了下来做手动引导。他也是觉得这些事稀松平常，又自恃手熟，以为小心点便没事，晃悠晃悠就跳过去了。

天色昏暗，火车正面驶来还未露出端倪，但随着火车越来越近，这位铁路工很快惊叫出来。

不行，一口气要上不来了，黄利辉晕晕乎乎又急火攻心之间松了手，摸出口袋中的舒喘灵，用力地喷了一大口。他头有点疼。火车制动在咔擦咔擦地转，风扇也在呼噜呼噜地响。

车子不紧不慢地停了下来，黄利辉摸索了大半天也依然找不到他的刀，往日接应他的那个铁路工也不在。他想工作要紧，便跳下车，喊着铁路工的名字。

没有人答应。

黄利辉下意识一回头。

火车只剩下了一节连着制动的车头，破旧的车厢不知道什么时候脱落了，车钩一整个断掉，截口在空中晃着，十分扎眼。一道暗红色轧在火车的底部，蓝色的，铁路工人的制服被血浸透，皮肉卷进钢枕，生生卡在了导轮和气缸之间。黑黢黢的沥青顿时染了一层妖冶的罂粟血红。

黄利辉眼前一黑。

摊开卷宗，秦风开始按三点圆圈测量的方式一一计算犯罪嫌疑人的行动区域重合区，林默梳理不同的证据和检查类似案件的频率和位置关联，空气中一个接一个的名词被他俩抛来抛去，唐仁听不懂那些杂七杂八的东西，又不想被他俩忽视，索性也横插一脚，自告奋勇地帮忙在地图上写写画画。

然后被秦风一个提溜踢开了。

啥也做不成的唐仁偷偷在秦风背后比了个中指，他一屁股躺进床，抬起头，刚刚傍晚，绿豆沙黄的月亮正缓缓地升起，圆圆的月盘被窗口的枝叶割得支离破碎，显得越发透明，单薄。

唐仁忽然想起了什么，他朝秦风和林默那边瞅了一眼，确保他俩正专心计算，然后偷偷从书桌的柜子里挖了挖，是那颗透明的水晶镇纸。

他一直没有细看上面的字。开了台灯仔细观摩，是《楞严经》。镇纸磨砂的手感搭在手心十分厚实，竟还有些笃定的感觉。

初于闻中，入流亡所。所入既寂，动静二相，了然不生。如是渐增，闻所闻尽。尽闻不住，觉所觉空。空觉报圆，空所空灭，生灭既寂，寂灭现前。

是经常被刻了下来，送给家人的经文，寓意着守护。大骗子小混混老流氓的唐仁当然非常清楚。他气得想骂街，想打人，想猛喝花酒，还有一点点想哭。

他想了想，还是站起来，看着秦风和林默风风火火地运算。虽然帮不上什么忙，但他很努力在想。

无论怎么说，他还是想再见到他一次。

“同类型的案件，在曼谷发生了好几起。虽然有些看起来手法相似，但不同的案件，下刀的手法，角度，用刀的方式，用什么类型的刀，或者其他的因素，对比下来并不是完全相似的。”林默在木桌上把刀口的照片摆成一排，血腥得有些惨不忍睹。

秦风给他一个认可的眼神：“不，不同的犯罪地点的犯罪焦点不，不符合连环作案的规律。不过这样，闫，闫先生那个案子找凶手也变得困难了一点。”

这两句忽然搞得唐仁福至心灵，他比了那把修罗腰刀的长度问林默：“这么长的刀，就那种系腰上的，也系能干那种事吗？”

“腰刀？”林默挠挠头，“也不是不行，但到摘取器官的精度，除非他刀工了得。”

秦风指了指其中一张照片：“你说的，那，那是化南峰火车站的一件吧，那，那宗案件，有找到一把证物刀，长度和你说的刀很，很像。”

“当时说是指纹和血迹都擦掉了才可疑的啦。”唐仁几近要跳起来猛亲一口秦风，后者赶紧用手肘挡住他，“我就说呢，这种刀怎么看也不像能做那种事的嘛，修罗护体，不经血光的，十有八九搞陷害放迷魂弹，就系骗骗警察玩玩啦。”

林默看着觉得唐仁莫名其妙，秦风脑子咕噜一转抓住唐仁的衣服：“这，这刀你见过？你，你……”

“你什么你啦！”唐仁拍开秦风的手。

“你要是见过，为，为什么不说？每一个线，线索都很重要。你，就是知道有什么嫌……”

唐仁赶紧打断秦风：“说了也没用啦，又不系一件事，说了就能破闫先生的案子嘛？再说了这种差不多的刀，地摊上给你买一百把都行啦。”

“你，你真的是……”秦风被唐仁给蠢到了。

两人推搡之际，林默抬手打断他们：“要说化南峰这边，还有一些奇怪的地方。”

他用笔补了几个标志：“这辆车，本来是开往下一站进行最后的回收的。被害者所在车厢的车头一直开到了下一站，结果车头又在下一站轧死了一个铁路工。这几张现场的照片显示，车钩很早就被砍断，不排除有预谋的行为。警方这边的记录是推测犯罪嫌疑人乘着车头逃逸。”

秦风搭茬：“或许，这里发生了两起案件。否则额外破坏车钩未免也太浪费时间精力了。”

“我倾向于剖尸部分案件有连带关系。”林默摸摸下巴，“闫先生给的案件里的受害人和化南峰火车里受害人的剖尸的手法相似，死亡时间都离发现犯罪现场的时间很相近，摘取的器官也相同。”

他刻意隐去“摘取心脏”的说法：“而且闫先生的案子，受害人也是七八岁的孩童，被绑在了集装箱的顶上。”

这些话唐仁听了都颤了颤：“那当天究竟是谁在开火车？就算他没有杀人，这个时间差，他也是可能碰见那个变态杀人犯的啦？”

林默翻了翻档案：“查了，那个时段的调度是临时代班的，本来负责这个时段的人当天生病请假不在。”

“临时代班的人，后来也找不到了。就因为这个，警方把这个人标记成了通缉犯。”

“那个代班的人，叫什么名字？”

林默再翻了一页档案：“是个黑户，没有证件，但周围人都会喊他细伟，黄细伟。”

“倒，倒也不一定。”秦风拿起手机调出泰文的比照读音，念了一念，“zee-oui，在泰国口音里谐音太多了，细，利，季，伟，辉，汇，这些模糊音都要考虑。”

唐仁悄悄地抓紧了衣角。

7.  
黄利辉做调度的时候，交了一些哮喘病友，有铁路的工人，也有附近的小贩。

有的时候，他们会交流什么药吃得好，吃得管用。黄利辉忙的时候不参与，偶尔空了也会跟着他们一块聊聊，他不爱说话，所以常常是听的那个，顶多分享一下自己用药的牌子。毕竟与人为善，总是好的。

一些方子他听得都觉得骇人听闻。一个小贩曾神神叨叨地说“秘方”有言，生剜动物心脏煮汤，能拿到猴子心脏更好，一心一汤吃七天，坚持吃七七四十九天，哮喘包好。黄利辉的几个铁路工和调度的朋友听了若有所思，独黄利辉听了没趣。他倒是诚心想一劳永逸地恢复健康，只觉得生剜动物心肝着实可怖血腥，定时吃药固然麻烦，也还稍稍让人安心一点。

从火车站跑出来之后，他在外面躲了几天，不能回家便跟着几个流浪汉住了几天桥洞。他有偷偷回去看看唐仁，但仅仅止于一条街道。他不想惹他麻烦，只好看着月亮消散在雨中，彻夜亮着的灯熬过了泰国夏季傍晚急匆匆的暴雨，终于被清晨的初阳化开，直到再也看不见，再也摸不着。

黄利辉悄悄走开。

他从流浪汉们那里买到些报纸，才知道自己已经被通缉，只是不是铁路工的案件，而是化南峰火车站那里的剖尸案，自己的刀不知怎地落在了那附近，被拍下来贴在头版。黄利辉知道这刀鞘花纹很少见，周围几个工人或多或少都知道这刀和他的关系，怕是借此顺藤摸瓜找到他也只是时间关系。黄利辉心知如果被抓到了，十之八九得遣返他回国。他本就是在国内孑然一身来泰国投靠远亲，现如今远亲不管他，回国更无容身之所。

躲躲藏藏了好几个月，外边的风声却没松下去，黄利辉决定逃离泰国，去更远的南亚避一避。好在当日那个让他代工的调度，平日和他交情不错，又是病友，自然相互体谅一些。算好了日子，那个调度给他偷偷联系了一趟凌晨的货车，备好行李提前藏好，到时候他就躲在最后端的行李箱，跟着火车一块前往苏娜他尼，然后从那里乘船到扑梯岛，再到印度尼西亚待一段时间就好了。

但还是舍不得，所以他最终还是掐着唐仁不在的点，偷偷拿走了那张唯一的合照。他有一枚小小的吊坠，可以打开外壳，他就把那张照片的合影部分小心翼翼地裁了下来，仔细贴在吊坠之中。背上行李的时候，他没感到特别纠结，只是觉得有些难过。他做梦都求着安定，快要安定的时候却迎来了下一轮的不告而别。

在桥洞底下做梦的时候，他会梦见丛丛的蒲公英，梦见洗照片的那个傍晚，梦见唐仁生涩而不熟练于的抽烟的手指。他时常会分不清，什么是梦，什么是现实，当他伸出手想触碰他时，那些蒲公英也就和唐仁一块随风散去。

夜幕低沉，黄利辉最后一次调整背带。他转身踏入黑暗。

其实今晚，还有两个人没有睡。

几起犯罪现场和作案手法相似的案件，都是将尸体绑在交通工具上方，起正位。秦风执意要回一趟化南峰火车站看看现场。白天车站人流量大，车厢有人看管，不方便独自去搜查，搞得他只好曲线救国，夜探火车站。

唐仁心不在焉地跟着。

月色极淡薄，清冷的光滚在厚厚的枕木上，两个人踏着月光，小心翼翼地翻过火车站附近的矮墙，从月台的一侧穿了过来。唐仁忽然心神一动，掏出寻龙尺摇晃起来。月光下的寻龙尺颤了颤，便没了动静。

秦风疑惑地看了看他，唐仁也没多话，又把寻龙尺塞回口袋，赶紧跟了上去。

穿过几辆火车，便是当时的废弃车厢，泰国人多迷信，自然觉得晦气而不会再用，但也没有立刻回收，稍稍布了几个阵涂了几个符号，驱阴辟邪一段时间，再拿去处理。

车已经锁上了，钥匙是唐仁前几天找到当天那个请假的调度拿的备份，约好了今天检查完便还回钥匙，以免妨碍正常的火车调度安排。秦风本以为车门很容易打开，没承想车锁已经老旧，铁质部分已经金属疲劳，锁与钥匙的齿合已经松动，缺一点技巧还不容易打开。

风轻轻地吹过，树叶簌簌地响着。唐仁回头望向月台之内，候车厅里空无一人，只在门口打了一束昏黄的应急灯，安静，好安静。

他耳朵很灵。他能听见风的消逝与裹挟而去的声音。

秦风终于打开车门，一脚跳上车，用手电筒照来照去。唐仁这回没咋咋呼呼地跟上来，秦风熟悉他的脾性，当他在外边看守，自己独自思考的时候，少了唐仁的啰嗦还清爽一点。

隔了几辆车。

那是一辆货车，夜色遮住了车身和标识，车尾的拉门，今天正为了一个人的逃逸而轻轻地松着。轻手轻脚的唐仁只消一个囫囵便钻进了车里。月光偷偷从门缝中游进了一寸，唐仁伸出手，拉上了门边的窗帘。

黄利辉捂着嘴，很用力地克制着哮喘的发作，这一会虽然喷过了药，可一时半会效力还没上来。行李有一搭没一搭地散在一边，几张尼龙袋子铺在地上做临时的铺盖。黄利辉本来因为陌生人的闯入而有些惊惧，仔细看了看来人，忽然又平静下来。

他耸耸肩。唐仁叹气，他总是败给黄利辉那种湿漉漉的眼神，见一次，一辈子。

唐仁当然熟悉这套阵仗。他不久前也曾遭遇相似的种种。只是，如果有空，他其实还有很多话想和他说。

但月色很匆匆，话也不能多说。

唐仁蹲下来，慢慢贴近黄利辉。他没出声，但黄利辉见着他的口型，便知道他是暗搓搓地念了一句脏话。

还是那股第一次见面时候的，药的涩味。唐仁心想。

在数次温存之中他唯一一次也大概率是最后一次的主动献吻的时候，应该专心致志，应该一丝不苟，可是脑海里哗啦啦地回闪着的，竟都是第一次见面的光景。

唐仁轻轻拉过黄利辉的手臂。

秦风跳下火车。他里里外外翻了好几遍，没有什么特别的发现。虽然尸体是被绑在车体之上的，但是第一犯罪现场并不在火车内部。

唐仁正在车外等他，稀里哗啦地掏出一堆辟邪的东西就往秦风身上套，说这叫驱阴镇邪，免得恶鬼上身，带上三刻钟，包他百毒不侵身体健康吃嘛嘛辣睡嘛嘛香。

呼噜了一把身上的各色法器，秦风忽然心中一动：“你，你手上那佛珠呢？”

平日唐仁最爱显摆那条据说是在南无般若会上佛菩萨前几番仪式开过光的佛珠。这佛珠是沉香制的，单论价格还相当不菲，又被他认真摩挲了几年，圈在手腕上好不得意，是唐仁恨不得见人就炫耀的宝贝，这个时候他没带在身上，总有些奇怪。

谁想唐仁忽然变出一尊掌心大小的基督银像，笑嘻嘻地说，时代变啦，摩登的那些美女呢，系不爱那一道玩啰，现在都流行耶稣的啦。

秦风对宗教没什么研究，唐仁又看起来像是经常对这种东西变心，于是他也没深究。秦风和唐仁你一嘴我一句地吵闹着，两个人又从月台那侧翻出去，打算慢慢溜达回唐人街。天蒙蒙亮，月亮也要溜了。如果再走一段遇见火车站附近的小摊开了的话，他还可以直接在外边吃个早饭。他还没尝过芒果糯米饭，和撒了大把香料和胡椒的水果塔。案件在流逝，可是对于一个少年而言，奔腾滚滚而流逝的也是他的生活。

走了好长一段路，他回头。火车的汽笛伴着初生的太阳悠悠响起。泰国有好多旧式的火车，许多火车的风扇，烟囱，轮对和牵引是显露在车体之外，彼此相连又有条不紊地运作着的。这些有趣而平常的古朴和陈旧，对于一个未经人事的少年而言，总是一种新奇而有趣的体验。他频频回头。

日出也如此美丽。

而唐仁一次也没有回头。

8.  
三天后。

因官方线人情报及时，杀人狂魔黄细伟在苏娜他尼车站的火车枢纽处被抓获，被直接押送到当地最高法庭进行审判。据报道，黄细伟对全部犯罪事实供认不讳，因犯罪手法极其残忍，社会影响极其恶劣，根据法律判处死刑立即执行。

他像一颗皮球被踢来踢去，只是这场比赛各自都踢得兴趣缺缺。唐仁打电话给坤泰，坤泰说，那边拖了很久，结案结得很仓促，受害者牵扯的各方势力又都有牵涉，众目睽睽之下，就一块处理了。

“虽然没了闫先生的金条，但你也不用去喂鳄鱼啦。”坤泰说得轻描淡写，这种事也常有，不见得有何稀奇，更何况是个杀人狂魔。唐仁打了个哈哈转移了话题，晃头晃脑地向他讨要杂活和外快零工。他左手搭着手机，右手食指一圈一圈地在那块水晶镇纸上磨。

黄细伟承认的案件之中，也有闫先生的那一件。唐仁失去了他的十根金条。所有的案件都终结了，各家人人称快，皆大欢喜。皆大欢喜。

秦风说，那不是真相，他们只是拿到了一个答案，有了这个答案，他们的案件就结束了，凶手也达到目的了。我们被耍得团团转。

唐仁想，答案也是答案。只要有了答案。答案。他趴在床上，整个人埋进了被子，他想，怎么我就没有答案。

一周后，秦风经过七天的调查，推理和猜测，终于找到了那位案发当日凌晨请假的调度，从腰刀的祸水东引讲到他借刀杀人的手法，再到十天前伪装线人，杀人诛心，嫁祸于人的手段，处处揭发的事无巨细，清清楚楚。 

少年解了一桩心愿。他不是警察不是通天手，没有权力逮捕真凶或洗刷冤屈，找到真相是他唯一的乐趣，除此之外的一切都不是他的责任。

只是对于唐仁而言，这个故事在十天前的晚上就已经结束了。

END.


End file.
